History of the Nation
Northwick is a relatively new nation compared to its neighbors. But it contains a unique culture of an island nation in northern Europe. Origins The islands were originally discovered and conquered by the Vikings in 808 CE. Though they never fully settled it and soon it would be abandoned in 856. The archipelago would be empty till 1600s. When new settlers saw the promise the islands could hold, the lands started to gain towns. Monarchial Period There was also the monarchical period where foreign princes and princesses came to create their own city-states. At this time many cities were made like Praden (Langshallow), Nordwahl (Portsal), and Constanta (Perestroika), and many more. These city-states would use a simple monarchy as their means of government. Feudal kingdoms would exist until 1845. May War Many leaders proposed the idea of a republic in the times of the 1880s. Many monarchs of their own provinces would also agree and delegated in 1889 to form the 13 United Provinces. They would strive for a modernized republic like Great Britain. Leaders saw that the old feudal system was outdated and wouldn't work, and so their many of the monarchies didn't unite for this reason. The Northwick Confederation formed of the enemy kingdoms against the United Provinces. Soon a war for unification would start, called the May War. Even though the Confederation had major cities, the United Provinces had a greater total strength. A majority attritous battle formed for Praden and other cities. But the United Provinces were victorious and had caused most of the enemy monarchs submit. In a delegation of all representatives of the provinces came a new constitution and republic. The Treaty of Praden transformed the 17 United Provinces into the Northwick Republic. Industrial Period The new leaders of the new republic pushed for reform and industrialization. They'd fund many factories and companies like Czolg. The life was transforming from a towns life to a modern city life. Populations rocketed as more immigration came and life standards grow. The Parliament had also prove successful to make a stable defence and economy. This prosperous period would come to a hard upcoming world war. The First World War Northwick had always supported Britain from it's support of the United Provinces and birth of the nation. At this time a new identity would form of Northwick as a nation. Soon other nations like Germany and Britain would see this so. When the war had started, Germany had use uboats to cause havoc upon supply ships suspected of use for the Entente. This would also include ships to Northwick. The people of northwick depended on these ships for plentiful food but now it was cut. Food was rationed fast but it wouldn't last for the whole war. Near 1917, food supplies were scarce and people started to starve to death. A good 13,000 had died in this event and more would've if the British didn't help to stop the blockade. Soon 2,000 Northwickers would join the British in the last battles of the war. Mid-Era Northwick once again prospered in the roaring 20s. Industry was ramped up and the metropolitan life met new technology. The economy was booming. But soon came the stock market crash. Things went hard for most while some held enough money to grow. Alot of political strife and soon a growth of Ultranationalism. Many of these far right wing parties were instigated by foreign factions like Leigionary Romania and Nazi Germany in 1936. This would become very radical when the war started. The Second War Northwick had an armed neutrality against the Axis but has been supportive of Britain. Hitler also hated tolerance and opposition they posed. So when the war had started and Germany had invaded Denmark and Norway, Germany had tried to paratroop into Northwick. They had also pressured fascist parties to overthrow the government. This was stopped as the DOP started Operation Alpha Zero. The police had known of a supposed uprising and forcefully hunted and dissolved parties like the Trade Faction and National Syndicalists in one day. Things were intense as Germans tries to get inside Northwick. The Gendarmerie had mobilized mechanized forces to combat the Germans. The Royal Navy of Britain had also aided. Germany decided to withdraw from invading after they took France. Soon they started to bomb Northwick in the Battle of Britain. Things looked bleak as many parts of Northwick was demolished. The government was in slight disarray. Hope would help them survive as the Axis started to fall in Operation Torch and the D-Day invasion. Many Northwickers volunteered for the latter Battle of the Bulge. Soon complete peace victory at last. The Cold War (Current) Northwick started to regrow in a post-WW2 Europe. Many industries and institutions started to prosper greatly. Soon the war damage was gone by the 1950s. Side note: Operation Alpha Zero was a coalition project with Britain and America conducted against the Axis. Rumors say it included tasks from espionage to supplying fissile materials for the Manhattan Project. It ended operation in 1945. Another operation was started by NATO and Northwick called Operation Alpha One in 1949. Not much is known except a few rumors that there is a thermonuclear warhead somewhere in Northwick. The Cold War started to heat up near latter 1960s from the Vietnam war. Many Right wing parties started to prevail over the paranoia of the Soviet Union. It is questionable if a WW3 will happen.